castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crystal lucario
Thanks Thanks a lot for the good contributions you're posting. We appreciate it immensely. Philnelson 01:21, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I'll do my best! ~Crystal Lucario~ using "you" in an article okey doke. TacoBenny 18:47, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok ~Crystal Lucario~ Welcome to Sysops I've made you a sysop! Thanks so much for your contributions. Philnelson 23:30, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks ~Crystal Lucario~ Testing Hi there! Welcome to our wiki , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Re: ... At this point right now, we have a 50/50 ratio of sysops to 'crats. Until we have more sysops that need to be "managed" =P, there is no need to promote any additional bureaucrats. When new bureaucrats are required, however, I will make sure that you are the first to be considered. Thanks- 00:49, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Well thanks for the consideration... Dont delete If I recreate a page for a valid reason, don't go and delete it again! Thanks- 20:37, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :No but you had the name spelt incorrectly so I had to fix it... :: Oh I see now! My apologies 22:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::It is fine. Signature I finally got around to fixing your signature. Enjoy! -- 01:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Your a Smashwikian? :: Naw I was just on a bug-fixing spree so I Googled your uname to try and find you sig page, and lo-and-behold, i found it! 22:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::Cool! Thanks I didn't know Phil was the leader, I guess Abu is just sort of second in command? Or is the second in command a little out of the loop when it comes to this? Lol... I'm just one of those people that likes to be active for a while, til I feel I'm nto needed, then I disappear. So I don't even know why I worked on my page so people could see what I've done. Lol... I do plan on doing quite a bit though. Still gotta finish my list of weapons. Heh. I'm glad to know that there are active members to a degree. Heh. Oh, I have an idea for the walk through maps too, I want to run it by you before I do anything about that... Heh. --Selexia 13:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :No, Phil founded this wiki and Myself and TacoBenny became admins (I actually greeted Abu when he first came) then just like you I leave when I am no longer needed. Then I just recently felt like coming back where I found Abu had become Admin *Golf Clap*. Well, really the point of a Wiki is noone's in charge... ::Not to be a talk page creeper... ::With a wiki, no one is ever really "in charge". Decisions are usually made with community consensus, not by one person. Admins just keep everyone in line while they are editing on the wiki. The true power is in the hands of the people. (See CCW:EQUAL) -- 15:23, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Heh, I'm a talk creeper too, and yes I had something like that in my last sentence ;P Page Move Moving Don't edit userpages to don't edit other's userpages was a great idea. The original title really didn't make total sense. I must have gotten a little sloppy after all of that policy work =P Thanks- 15:27, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Your very welcome, and the original title didn't I wasl like: Wha, no userpage edits... silly Abu ... Your castle crashers character Do you want your own portrait? Re:Policies Im thing of making a page that is called "The castle crashers wiki is not..." and then just have a list of all o the small topics like this one, with small sections about it. if you still don't quite understand, here's what I'm modeling it after => http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape:RuneScape_Wiki_is_not... -- 01:05, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Users When you use the Welcome template, you should always substring it by using instead of just Thanks! -- 21:28, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Ah yes my mind was a bit foggy. I do that a lot... Re:Welcoming Oh, but that's where your wrong, we DO need to welcome every random IP... Just kidding, yah I realize that, I'm just bored so I end up welcoming every user (ip or otherwise) that I see =P -- 14:23, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Mmkay... If it's not too much trouble... Could you delete the Candy and the Apple Articles. It doesn't make sense that they're the only two food items with articles. Plus, everything in those articles is basically described on the Health Pickups Page. Thanks in Advance! Canoliman27 22:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :It's fine... ::I redirected them to Health Pickup -- 00:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Whatever bakes ur salami :::: =P -- 00:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Vandalism on Castle Crashers Wiki There has been a lot of vandalism on many pages, though I'm only seeing and getting email updates about the ones that are on my watchlist. Rammy and Animal Orbs are two of those pages that I've seen hit with vandalism about 10 times each hour. I'm only asking that the pages be protected for a little while (about a week?) to slow down the vandalism and possibly even put a stop to it. Lightsup55 (talk) 14:01, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :COnsider it done Hello, it was me that Contributed the to 'Skeletor Mace' page created an account now, if anyone would like to know who changed it. Chirachi (talk) 20:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Someone has deleted all the content on the castle crashers hompage ip address 152.26.228.36. He should be punished Hello Admin. I was just wondering if you could make me an admin because i want to contribute to this wiki(because of how fun castle crashers is). I will try to maintain the wiki and try to stop vandilism,spam or trolling. note I completely changed unlock page. thank you evilzombierider